minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 4: Who Are You?
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone but me screamed. I was just "sitting" in the air. Lillie gasps for breath. "H-how long have we been falling?!" She yelled. I roll my eyes. "We've been falling for about 10 minutes." She blinks. "Oh." Lillie says. "Weird, is this really bottomless." Henriot stops yelling. "This can't be bottomless, can it?" I shrug. "Since I live in a dimension like this, where demons and unknown, horrible monsters roam and beautiful angels attack them, and where demons win instead of the angels, it is actually possible." "Guys." Moonlight says, rather happily. "Yeah?" Ray answers. "We're about 2 minutes from hitting the bottom, so we should probably do something." Dragon looks down, and gasps. "SweetPsycho, can you use your magic or something so we don't die?" I let out a small laugh. "Good idea. Ray? Assistance please?" He nods, and we use our magic ability, to make everyone slow down. We gently touch the ground. I hear giggling. "Seeeeeeeeee? I told you they'd come." I hold a dagger behind my back. Footsteps. "Hello again." The same voice I heard from our base says. I hiss angrily. "Bruh, calm down." The voice says, annoyed. "I'm the one that summoned in that book, AND we don't want to hurt you." Robloxian looks confused. "'We?'" He asks. "Yup." The voice says. "Me and my brother." They step out of the shadows. Rainmare drops down from.. uh, somewhere I guess, and smiles. "Hi! Nice to see you again!" I flinch slightly. "Sorry." I mumble. "Not used to angels randomly appearing and not throwing insults at me." Rainmare becomes upset at the mention of other angels. "Ugh, those.. um.. meanies from Heaven." She groans. "That's why I decided to go to Earth to be someone's angel guard." I let out a small laugh. "Heh. Forgot you can barely say anything bad besides meanie. You're a real loyal angel, huh?" Moonlight coughs. "Fallen angel here..." I apologize, and she accepts it. Rainmare moves a lock of pink hair away from her face, and her cat ears move slightly. "Anyway, these are the guys that helped me!" She starts walking towards the two guys, and we follow. I look over at Moonlight, and she's smiling sadly. "I feel bad.." I think to myself. "She's a fallen angel.. and seeing another angel that's so upbeat and different from her sister.. and Nightbow.. and the other jerk angels must be awkward." The one with brown hair waves. "I'm Xavier!" He says. Clearly he's energetic. The other one - I'm assuming James - nudges Xavier. "Chill bro." He whispers. James turns to us. "I'm James Hawkins." Henriot thinks about something for a few seconds, then remembers. "How did you know Ray, Lillie, and SweetPsycho?" Xavier starts saying something. "Well, we know becaus-" James half-punches Xavier in the arm. "Don't say ANYTHING." He whispers to Xavier. "Ignore him." James says to us. "He doesn't know what he's saying.. anyway, why are you here?" No one says anything, then Dragon speaks up. "We're here because.. well, Starfright, X, and the others are ba-" "We'll help you." James and Xavier say at the same time. "Follow us." =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 5: Our Final Stand 5: The Mysterious Twin Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Short Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:Our Final Stand